For cleaning or purifying the air in the passenger compartment of a vehicle, many kinds of electronic air cleaners having therein a so-called electrostatic precipitator have been used. Some of these cleaners are equipped with air sterilizing means (such as an ultraviolet sterilizing lamp), air deodorizing means (such as an activated carbon filter) and negative ion generating means for providing the passengers with comfortable ride. However, in such electronic cleaners, a considerable amount of electric noise waves tend to leak out from the cleaner especially from the ultraviolet lamp and its neighborhood. Such noise waves interfere with other sensitive electric devices of the vehicle, such as a radio, to a great degree. Especially, as viewed in FIG. 1, if such electronic air cleaner "A" with an ultraviolet lamp is set at a position close to an antenna "B" of the radio, the interference by the noise waves becomes very critical. In fact, for achieving smooth air flow in the passenger compartment of the vehicle, the cleaner "A" is used to be set on a rear parcel shelf "C" even if the antenna "B" of the radio is attached to or embedded in a rear window pane "D" which is usually located above the rear parcel shelf "C", as shown.